


Betting on Horses

by junebuggie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, that one arasol au that i dont know if anybody actually wrote so im doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebuggie/pseuds/junebuggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never really known her, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            I had never really known her, not really. I had known the curve of her waist where my hand was molded, the wave of her hair as it transcended into a smooth curl, the way her tongue rolled as she enunciated her r’s, and especially the way the sight of miniature animals made her go nearly bonkers. She was positively everything through her blacks and whites. She philandered with backyard giants, told the moons reflections it was oh so lovely, and beat me at every handstand contest we ever participated in. With every Disney girl she said Meg was her favorite, looked up to her on both an emotional and physical level and while I studied the length of her fingers she studied the length of her hips, her thighs, and her stomach.

            It’s hard to tell somebody that they’re beautiful and expect them to believe it. I’ve never seen somebody smoke a cigarette the way she does, watching her puff it out of rounded lips and halo it around the Aries constellation. I try to tell her this while she’s big-eyed and parted mouth, but I don’t think it immigrates into her brain well, as if it wasn’t there before.

            There’s this parasol beach down by Seattle that mom used to drive me to every now and then. Sometimes her own mother would tag along, and seven year old versions of us would peel peaches on the curb outside of the beach and she’d free-verse her heart out.

            “Do you remember that? All of those words you said?”

            Or those nights spent under two American plaid sheets balanced on a picnic bench by two textbooks and a stapler with Billy Joel playing and your legs up on my stomach. Every time I laughed it hurt, but that was okay. We were okay.


	2. Chapter 2

            “It was Christmas yesterday! Did you remember? I did. Here wait—I have flowers. I didn’t know which to bring! There were a lot of choices, but there was a nice salesclerk there who helped me out. Did you know there’s a whole language to flowers? I sure didn’t. The lady lent me a book about it too. These ones are Pink Carnations. Don’t you remember your mom had them outside the house and you used to pick them and eat their petals, convinced they’d give you juvenile youth? I do. Damara told you, and I didn’t know why you believed her. I think Damara misses you. I say hi to her sometimes.

            We missed you at Christmas this year. I didn’t know what to make for you. I decided on a cheesy happy holiday’s card. Oh, and I brought you your old Santa hat. Remember with the reindeer bell at the top? Yeah, that one! Here let me squeeze it around you! Uh—there. Better? I bet you were cold…anyway; I’m trying to teach Karkat about computer usage. I don’t think he’s very into it. I told him he’s the one who asked about it in the first place, but he said I insisted it upon him. I think I might start insisting it upon him to show him what it’s really like. Is that too mean? It is Karkat though—hell he probably deserves a lot of the stuff that comes his way. Not that he takes any of it. I tell him time and time again not to fight fire with fire but he streams out those cuss words and I hop on out of firing range.

            I’m starting to lose feeling in my fingers now. I think it’s time for me to head off. My parents are probably getting worried. I don’t want to leave you out in this cold, but I have to go. Look, it’s snowing. Did you know every snowflake is different? It’s crazy to think about. All of that ice can form beautiful things, and then it’s all recycled. Are you doing that? I bet your entire being is creating beautiful things. Okay—okay, enough of my ramble. Goodnight Aradia. I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

            “There’s this tree blooming by your new house. I’m sorry I can’t visit every day like I used to. The apples that fall off the tree are so shiny, as if they’re made from porcelain. Can you see yourself in them? I bet your face in disoriented. I hope you tell yourself you are beautiful when you look at them, just like you whispered to the moon.

            I brought some with me today. I’m not sure if I should just put them around you or what uh here let me arrange them—even on both sides! I’m sure you’ll let the animals eat them…you usually do. I wish you’d try one though! Your mom says it reminds her of you. She says I should maybe start to come here less because it may have a negative effect on me, but I don’t think so.

            Oh that feels good. It’s been a while since I’ve stretched out my legs. Do you ever get stiff? I wonder if anybody ever really does. Can you feel much? I wonder if you get enough air…and art you eating enough? And getting enough vitamin D! Don’t be a hypocrite now—practice what you preach!

            Am I allowed to give you cigarettes? I know you’d want them…and they probably wouldn’t have any hard effects? I mean I don’t think so. And who fucking sets fire to serene places like this? You probably get goddamn harp playing angels here at night and little pink cheeked babies. Or are those two different religions? No matter—it’s all very different here anyway.

            Junior year is almost over…it feels weird, y’know? I don’t think I want to be a senior honestly. I’m scared to grow up. What if I don’t live long and prosper? What if I’m just sort of there? I mean I’m not exactly one to be remembered…not like Vriska or Kanaya or anybody. I think maybe I need to have a more positive outlook though. That’s what you would always tell me.”


End file.
